


The Truth of the Storms

by lorilann



Category: Burn Notice, Eureka, Life (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	The Truth of the Storms

** Burn Notice **

**_Michael (cell phone, calls)_ **

a great invention  
also a huge headache to   
him. family and

friends can reach him at  
all times. usually in  
bad situations.

**_Michael/Sam (lightweight, spy games)_ **

drinking him under  
the table was easy to  
accomplish for him

like clockwork, halfway  
through the bottle Mike was flush,  
crawling across the

floor to Sam and in  
his lap kissing along his  
jaw. hands everywhere

fumbling with Sam’s slacks.  
zipper sliding down, warm hand  
inside stroking hard

warm, sticky wetness  
coating his hand, tasting Sam.  
watching Sam shudder.

** Eureka **

**_Jo (gun, skill)_ **

in under sixty  
seconds reassembled gun  
sits neatly on her

desk shining under   
the lamp, she strokes it till it  
gleams shiny, like new.

** Life **

**_Dani (nameless, used)_ **

every night, a new  
face to go without a name  
used and discarded

in a pile with all  
the others never to be  
named in the bright light.

**_Dani (sunglasses, fear)_ **

she wears them as a   
shield to protect herself from  
what she fears most - Dani.


End file.
